legend_of_queen_opalafandomcom-20200214-history
Places
This page contains a list of places in Legend of Queen Opala series. = Legend of Queen Opala = The lands of the first game can be divided into two major sections: Egypt and Greece, with most of the story and action taking place in one of these two lands. Other side islands are reachable by purchasing a ship and maps. The list is not meant to be comprehensive, but to give a good general layout of the major points in the game. Egypt * Ship * Hell Dune Cave ** Legendary Blacksmith * * Southern Outpost * Capital (Thebes) ** Opala's Palace *** Stables *** Dungeons and Ritual Chamber *** Pharoah's Tomb ** Hero's Mansion ** Garden of Anuket ** Art Collector ** Gift Shop * Portal Cave * Greece * Portal Cave * * Village of Athrosa * On the road toward the Tower of Hades ** Castella's House ** The Isolated Ruins ** South at the T in the road (chests and a Legendary waiting for you) ** Merchant at the 4-way intersection. From there: *** South takes you back to Athrosa *** West takes you to Ruins of the Past *** East takes you to Mount Falcon *** North takes you to Tower of Hades * Ruins of the Past ** Church * Mount Falcon ** Bandit Fortress * * Tower of Hades ** Osira's Lair * Islands * Festival Island ** Arena * Mansion of the Lord ** Dungeon * Monster Cove * Dead Rock ** Furry Haven Snowy Lands * Wintero Town * Teleportation Cave * * King Corrus' Cave Other * Dreamland * Teleportation Portal located here = = = Legend of Queen Opala 2 = Namaria The Namarian region is chiefly divided into two regions: Southern Namaria (where a majority of the story takes place), and Northern Namaria (the Frozen Continent). In addition several islands dot the seas between the two major land masses. Furthermore, two sections of the Southern mainland are inaccessible by foot due to high mountains and deep forests, and are generally viewed as separate (or even forgotten) regions. Click on the map to the right for a full view (WARNING: This is a VERY large image (5120 x 5056 @ 10MB) South Namaria (Pre-Ship) With the exception of Greenfield Lands, each of the towns contains a tavern used for relationship changing conversations with the royal family. Towns * Castle Resteed * * Rockgard Village * * Baltera Village * * Greenfield Lands * * Grand Aideen * * Tel Ravida * * Shaabera * * Totville * * Valethorn * * Neverus Tribe * (By Crystal Only) Special * Blackeagle Fortress * * Crystal Palace * * Ancient Haven * Mount Dreadclaw * * Guild of Heroes * * Tower of Despair * Temple of Moon * Temple of Sun * Castle Conquest Trails * Hills of Sanctus * * Mountain Road * Greystone Ruins * Namarian Shores * Breeze Woods * * Echo Forest * Dunes of Shaabera * Azure Falls Passes * Frontier Aqueduct * Northern Gate * Dreadclaw Pass * Southern Gate Other * Ghost Creek * Tower of Illumi * Duchess' Mansion * Gordo Farm * Outpost * Stone Valley * Nazadina* * Lake Serene * Monk Temple * Temple of Sacrifice Frozen Continent Continent north of the Namarian mainland, and separated by the great sea. Smaller than Namaria, but littered with generally more powerful foes Towns * Odyssa Village * * Solheim * Special * Blackeagle Ship * Old House * Lair of Nabonaga * Trails * Cliffside Valley * Frost Canyon Passes * Shiva Pass Other * Docked Ship Forgotten Lands West of Dreadclaw Mountains and the forests of Valethorn lie the Forgotten lands, a region inaccessible by foot, and sparsely populated. It is the home of Namaria's former capital: Imperial City. Towns * Stonehedge * Special * Imperial City * * Rügwart's Ranch * Twin Towers Trails * Forgotten Bog Other * Forgotten Port * Lighthouse Namarian Islands and Peninsula After obtaining the ship, a number of small, out of the way regions become accessible, including the Arena Peninsula and Festival Island. The regions (starting from the top left): * League of Perverts ** League of Perverts * * Cockalot Island ** Cockalot Isle * Shipwreck Island ** Shipwreck Beach * Arena Peninsula ** Arena of Champions * ** Peninsula Port ** Wolfgang Estate * Divinity Island ** Divinity Coast ** Isle Port ** Monastery * Festival Island ** Festival Island * * Hermit Island ** Hermit's Cottage * * Ghost Ship ** The ship patrols along a horizontal line west of the Battle Peninsula (The ship starts at a point nearly 2 screens due west of Peninsula Port and heads west until coming close to the edge of the map, then turns east to retrace its path) * Blue Crystal located here Blue Crystals Blue crystals are the permanent save points of the LOQO2. Finding the "Crystal Fragment" in the game unlocks the additional option of using these crystals as teleportation points. It is also possible to save from the menu without the use of a crystal after receiving the "Coin of Saving" from the Traveling Scholar in Castle Resteed. Blue crystals locations are noted above with stars next to the location they are found. It should be noted here that Blue Crystals differ from Old Crystals, which will disappear after one use and cannot be used for teleportation. = = = Legend of Queen Opala Origin = Beldorian Empire Cities and Towns * Brightstone * * Caimridge * * Colussia * * Port Ronod * Paths, Passes and Roads * Grand Bridge * Grassland Road * Nillia Woods * River Checkpoint * Rivulet Hills * Windy Canyon Other * Crimson Forest * Darkthorn Keep * Fellhorn Ruins * Gentlemen's Club * Highland Inn * * Hollow Gorge * Imperial Manor * Iron Spire * Lake Fairlight * Royal Cottage * Summer Cove * Western Lighthouse * Blue Crystal located here